Wilted Lily
by cartoonpsycho888999
Summary: Tamao's life spirals down the drain and into depression after Nagisa marries Shizuma. Chikaru tries to help Tamao overcome her ordeal. Dormant feelings are released between the two. Chikaru x Tamao rated M for a future semiuber lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Panic Fan fiction: Wilted Lily CHAPTER ONE, TAMAO'S EXPLOSION

Note: I do NOT own Strawberry Panic or any of the characters/settings/stories within. This is a fan fic, pure and simple. Don't give me any of that copyright shit, or I'll ram a ten foot pole up your 'where the sun don't shine'. There. I'm done;0

Tamao leaned in closer to the window sill, watching the fall leaves balefully as her tea slowly went cold. She had lost over five pounds since the day she let Nagisa run off with Shizuma. _Her __Nagisa_ She really hated herself now, ' _Stupid__, complacent __Tamao__ Chan, just let everybody walk all over you. Don't you have any backbone!?'_

'No. Not really.' Tamao muttered in response to the furious voice in her head. Yes. She _could _have been more aggressive. She _could _have made her move on Nagisa _before _Nagisa found out about the Kaori incident.

'_That was the turning point of their relationship.' _ Thought Tamao bitterly. '_I just sat by and watched while __Shizuma__ took her away...'_

She hooked her finger around the tea cup ring and started to spin it around nonchalantly. She had precious little appetite during the last five months. Good old oblivious Nagisa was too busy having fun with Shizuma to notice her pain. Apart from the short checks on her, ( which consisted of 'Hi Tamao Chan! How 'ya doing?' after which Tamao would say something leading into academics or bubbly subjects, prompting a mercifully short conversation, and ending with Nagisa skipping off into the arms of the silver haired bimbo.)

Tamao often day dreamed about what _could _have been if she were to ever confess her feelings for Nagisa. She would often picture them holding arms and regularly sharing long, amorous kisses under random trees, going together under her umbrella,( something Nagisa did with Shizuma's umbrella.) and say 'I do' in an elaborate wedding ceremony where Shizuma would sit in the very back row with a sour look on her face. There was yet another delicate detail that Tamao often missed in order to save her own psychology.

Nagisa and Shizuma were married. In fact, they married several days after they ran away from the Etoile ceremony. The celebration took place inside of the chapel with Tsubomi bawling loudly in the front row with Yaya embracing her. Tamao simply sat and said nothing. She put on a pretty smile and _pretended _to be happy for Nagisa.

_Pretended _to be happy. Tamao knew this was terrible, but she couldn't help it. No matter how good natured the person or how tolerant or bubbly, actually _witnessing _your secret crush being married to another was just too much. Eventually, Tamao ended up sobbing her poor little heart out in the washroom for two hours after the ceremony. The first years thought the hallway ghost had relocated to the ladies' room.

To make matters worse, Nagisa had _no idea _what was going on with Tamao. She thought that her depression was caused by the _pressure of exams,_ a flimsy excuse Tamao made up to save Nagisa grief. It was like keeping a tapeworm in your stomach and not getting it removed for the rest of your life. Feeling the biting pain as it slowly ate away at your organs.

Except you _could _get a tapeworm removed. Tamao knew it was too late to confess her love for Nagisa. If she were to do just that, it would shatter their friendship forever. ( She mentally took Hikari and Yaya's situation as a case in point.) Tamao slumped ever so unattractively on her desk, burying her head in her arms. She had no more tears to cry now, only choked, dry sobs came out of her throat as she banged her head on the desk in a soft, hypnotic rhythm.

Somebody knocked at the door.

'Chiyo? Is that you?' Tamao said a little hoarsely as she gazed at the door. '_Oh, how could I forget? __Chiyo__ transferred to another room. The new rules state that we need to change roommates/ maids in order to meet new people...'_ Tamao nibbled at her lip furiously as she lamented about all the bad things that have befallen her, ' _Including__ my steadily dropping grades and my sudden loss of poetic inspiration.' _ Tamao thought grimly.

'Tamao? You okay? It's me, Chikaru.'

Oh. Chikaru. The only _real _person that understood her feelings and had the brains and courtesy to keep her mouth shut off to the open world about it. She had been her impromptu 'psychologist' for the last few months. Their sessions mostly consisted of Tamao crying into Chikaru's shoulders and occasionally spewing out a golden nugget about her plights, to which Chikaru would gently console her about it. Chikaru seemed to be the only person Tamao knew well and related to. As far as she knew, Chikaru only had a few trysts now and then with Shion, but Tamao _knew _that Shion was just playing with her.

Chikaru seemed like the type of person that would never get angry even if you blew all her limbs off. She would _always _be there for as a shoulder to cry on. It was kind of scary, actually. Tamao kept on secretly dreading the day that Chikaru would finally let it all go and go bat shit insane on them all. She had recently been dumped by Shion ( if you could call it dumping.) and her personality had remained quite the same- bubbly, cheerful, and kind.

It was a little creepy, to put it in an understatement. Well, at least Tamao had somebody to bitch about her problems to. _Bitching._Tamao didn't really want to put it that way, but it was kind of turning to that point.

'Tamao? Are you in there? Answer me!'

'Come in, Chikaru.'

Chikaru unlatched the door and stepped in. She was wearing her usual Lulim uniform today, complete with the trademark Chikaru red ribbons and that wan, aloof smile she always carried.

'How're you holding up Tamao?'

'_How do you _think _I'm holding up?' _Thought Tamao rather uncharacteristically. ' I'm okay...I still miss Chiyo though...I miss having that little girl around.'

Chikaru sat down on the bed across from the table where Tamao was steadily slumping down to the floor.

'Don't slump like that, you look like you're melting. _And _it's bad for your back.'

'Go melt yourself, Chikaru, Lulim's uniform always looks so dumpy.'

Chikaru laughed, ' Touche, I've been trying to get the rest of the student council to change the design, but they just wouldn't listen. '

Tamao gave a small chuckle, 'Maybe Oshibaru will listen.'

Chikaru rolled her eyes exasperatingly, ' Kagome _still _won't give up that teddy bear. It freaks me out, I tell you.' She gave a not-so-mean-but-still-funny impression of Kagome talking to her teddy bear, which sent the two girls in hysterics, despite Tamao's current mood.

The laughter slowly died down into an awkward silence, which was the signal that 'playtime was over, and Dr.Chikaru was in. Time to see the shrink.'

Tamao stared into Chikaru's reddish brown eyes. Strange. They always seemed more _red _than brown. It gave Chikaru a very sexy femme fatale look, although she was anything but. Chikaru always had this sort of innocent sexiness to her face, that kind of beauty that was..._not foxy, _but _kind. _Maybe it had something to do with Chikaru's doe-like eyes...

Chikaru finally decided to break the ice .

'How're you holding up...with...you know...Nagisa's erm...departure?'

'_How do you think I'm holding up? I've lost all my appetite, I fantasize about killing __Shizuma__, I have nightmares about __Nagisa__ being raped by that bimbo, I hate myself for not taking what was mine, how do you THINK I'M FUCKING HOLDING UP!?' _That little mental outburst was quite uncharacteristic of Tamao, which had her quite worried for a moment. She managed to squeak out, ' I'm...I'm still not having a breakdown yet...right?' She giggled nervously to dispel the tension.

Chikaru's face softened, ' Don't blame yourself over this, it...well...even if you _did _go for it, Shizuma would have still-'

'_Oh no.__ I slipped. __It's too early to use that tactic. Oh no...oh no..._

Tamao's face suddenly took on a strange glowing look as she stared into Chikaru's eyes, ' That _bitch _Shizuma...she...' Something in Tamao's mind finally snapped. As dreary, uneventful, and inappropriate the situation was, her poor brain chose this time to let it all flow out. One minute she was striking up small talk with Chikaru, and the next moment...well, you _could _say that her frustrations boiled to the blowing point, and Chikaru was _just _the right person to bitch at. Not a very flattering assessment, but it was the down and dirty truth. Chikaru could take _anything, _right? She would always be there for her, no matter how big the problem. Tamao's brain chugged along at the speed of a steam engine on crack, trying desperately to justify her sudden outburst, thinking of the right words to release her anger. Chaotic and jumbled images of Nagisa's agonizingly beautiful face flew through her mind, marred with the image of Shizuma fucking her brains out. '_What if you trigger something in __Chikaru__? What about nice __Tamao__? What about- _

_'SHUT UP!!!' _Tamao screamed at her brain as the words flowed to the tip of her tongue.

Tamao hunted for the right words, ' She took what was _mine!_ Nagisa should have been _mine! _ I loved her the first day I laid eyes on her! But what did I do!? I stood by stupidly and _pretended _to be the bumbling friend!! THE STOCK CHARACTER IN ALL CARTOONS !! You know!? The friend who doesn't get _anyone _in the end, but watches as her best friend finds eternal happiness!? Well, I'm NOT that friend! I WANTED TO FRENCH KISS NAGISA! I WANTED HER TO SHARE HER INTAMITE SECRETS WITH ME!! BUT Noooo! Silly old Tamao doesn't do ANYTHING seriously! Silly old Tamao IS JUST A FUCKING BUMBLING SIDEKICK!!!'

Tamao paused for a moment to wipe away her hysteric tears. She hadn't noticed that Chikaru was frozen on the bed, quite shocked by her outburst, and that in her rage, Tamao knocked over her cup of tepid tea.

'I wanted her to notice me, you know? I wanted her to take a look at Tamao and say, ' oh, she has a crush on me!' But no, she IGNORES me on purpose and goes for that OLD BITCH SHIZUMA!!!! '

The taps in Tamao's mind suddenly exploded and let out all the obscene things she dared not say to anybody. It was tragically comic, with Tamao pacing around the room like an ostrich, (blame her uniform for that.) and spewing comments such as, ' NAGISA SHOULD BE WORSHIPPING MY PUSSY!! MINE!! WE SHOULD HAVE MADE LOVE!!' Chikaru merely sat stoically and watched Tamao spew out everything that was kept under wraps so well. By the end of a particularly murderous rant about disembowelling Shizuma and keeping her alive long enough to taste her own intestines, Tamao seemed to run out of gas. She sank to her knees and started to sob softly, muttering, ' _I__ only wanted her love in return...I only wanted her love in return...I- _

She found herself in Chikaru's arms, her whole body numb and tired from the exertion. It was almost like taking a shit, really. She had let everything out. She felt strangely happy for the first time in months after her cathartic outburst. She nuzzled into Chikaru's rounded breasts and felt their warmness against her cheeks. She was feeling a little bit dizzy now...her head was pounding quite heavily. She could hear small sniffles outside of the pounding chamber her head was in. She looked up at Chikaru , who was letting small tears roll down her cheek.

'Tamao...I...I've liked you since as long as I can remember.'

These words hit Tamao's already reeling head like a sledgehammer.

'Wh-what?'

'I can't help myself from confessing, I just don't w ant the same thing to happen to me. I've liked you since you were a first year, but I've never rounded up the guts to tell you...

Tamao was silent as she stared incredulously at Chikaru's red eyes, ' Forgive me, Tamao...but I'll say the truth...I found this as a chance to get close to you at last...even as a shoulder to lean on, I still would have been happy.'

Tamao's mouth opened and closed in slight movements that looked like a fish in its death throes.

' It was painful, Tamao, watching you from a distance and knowing that I would never really have the guts to come and even strike up a conversation. I can relate to your pain, Tamao...I really can...

Tamao brushed a loose strand of blue hair away from her face, 'Chikaru san...Komen no sai. My outburst...was horrible...I'm sorry...I shouldn't dump everything on you...

Tamao could feel the pounding in her head growing worse as her world started to pulse black and white. Chikaru's voice was growing more distant by the second as her eyesight progressed 0 to minus 1000 in a matter of seconds. 'Tamao! Tamao! Can you hear me!? Tamao! Don't pass out! Oh my God! Somebody! Help! Tamao's fainted!'

She finally flopped to the ground in a dead faint as the school nurses came rushing in after a five minute wait. ( Astrea Hill was a big place.) Chikaru felt hot tears roll down her face as Tamao was rushed to the infirmary. As she followed the nurses quite anxiously through the halls, she heard Tamao whisper ever so faintly, ' _Don't__ leave...__Chikaru__...'_

'You'll be okay, Tamao...you'll be okay...'

Deep down inside Chikaru's heart, she didn't really know. She'd confessed her feelings for Tamao, and effectively taken a small hand in causing her nervous breakdown. _Would _she return her sentiments? _Would _she ever get over her trauma of losing Nagisa?

'_Only time will tell, Sherlock, only time...'_ said a nonsensical British male voice in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Panic fan fiction part 2 of Wilted Lily

Chapter 2: Revival

A very worried Chikaru sat by Tamao's side as she watched the blue haired girl's chest rise up and down in a peaceful rhythm. The nurses had pronounced her fine for the moment, but anything that would be stimulating to her psyche or related to 'Nagisa' ( she kept on mumbling the name during her hours in unconsciousness.) should be avoided like the plague. It was classified as 'just a nervous breakdown.' The nurses suggested that Tamao see the school guidance counsellor after she awakened, just to secure her psychological health for the future.

'_Yeah right.__ Nothing can really fill up the hole in __Tamao__-Chan's heart...'_ Thought Chikaru sadly.

'_I don't think it's likely that I could either.' _ The evil little voice in her head suggested. Chikaru blushed scarlet when she remembered her confession to Tamao about her feelings. Well, she _was _in a hysteric state, so it was quite likely that she wouldn't remember anything.

What if she _did _remember? That was the real problem. Chikaru was not quite ready for a rejection just yet, as she was still reeling from the fact that Shion was just flirting with her all along. '_ Doesn't__ matter. Just as long as I'm close to __Tamao__. The possible fact that I'm a second choice doesn't really bother me either.'_

Due to her sweet and soft nature, Chikaru just didn't have the _strength _to take rejection, which was why she never really dabbled in relationships at the school. If any girl showed any vestiges of interest towards her, she would simply just deflect it back at them by acting as 'the big sister' type. In fact, she acted like the informal school therapist for a reason she herself could only face every once in a while.

It was a mental defence mechanism. Her 'big sister' role prevented anyone from getting intimate with her, for her role in everybody's minds was ' that sweet, airheaded girl that anyone could lie on for support.' This was how she defined herself. This was her way of filling up her empty void. _This _was why she loved acting so much. Playing another character was always a good way to pull wool over your own eyes. Chikaru felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as these thoughts ran through her head. Every time she peeked into the corners of her own mind, she saw a deep chasm, empty and foreboding. And Chikaru being Chikaru, she would typically feel like throwing up and killing herself whenever she took a glimpse of 'the truth'

It was Shion who initiated their short lived tryst. Since Chikaru was quite desperate for _some kind _of romance. ( she didn't want to look weird to the rest of school.) The blonde Spica was took over the dominant role in their relationship, starting their kisses in the public and always scheduling their dates. Poor Chikaru had taken this quite seriously, while Shion secretly ( _Was_it secretly? Or was Chikaru just oblivious? She didn't want to know.) flirted with the other girls. When Chikaru found out about this and got into one of her very rare tempers, Shion coldly told her that if she didn't like part time, too bad.

Chikaru stayed in the club meeting room for the rest of the day, numbly sowing _something _out of the endless wool supply that cluttered the shelves, all the while letting idle tears slide out of her eyes.

The very next day, she smacked on her 'cheerful' mask again and confronted her three club members with the same gusto and optimism that was expected of her. _Nobody _knew that Chikaru silently cried herself to sleep at night, or that she would stay in her room for hours at a time, looking out a window with a dripping candle stationed right above her hand. When the wax ran out, Chikaru would clean off her burnt hands and put on her gloves to hide the damage. Through all of her years at Lulim, Chikaru only had the courage to steal a few glances at Tamao whenever she passed by. She _tried _convincing herself that Tamao had a bubbly personality and was easy to get along with, but the fact that Tamao was drop dead gorgeous did nothing to help with her skittishness. The closest she ever got to even _talking _to Tamao was at the Christmas ball, when she finally gathered up the courage to make small talk with her. Unfortunately, Tamao was engaged with a never-ending conversation with Nagisa, and there was no space for Chikaru to jump in. Furthermore, her face was a cherry tomato red at the time, and there were butterflies spastically dying in her throat. Maybe it was for the best?

That was when she pretty much gave up and resigned herself from _ever _trying to score with Tamao. She just settled for watching her and wondering about the life they could have shared together.

Chikaru didn't want to admit it, but when Tamao lost Nagisa to Shizuma, she saw this a major opening for her to actually _talk _to Tamao ( and maybe even develop it into something else.) Tamao would most likely have no idea how long Chikaru prepared herself for their 'therapy sessions' Really, giving psychological balm to the person that you were shit-scared to talk to just a few months ago was _quite _a daunting task. Finally, Chikaru found the courage she didn't even know she had and comforted Tamao through the ordeal.

She just didn't expect herself to confess her feelings at the time, _and _the fact that Tamao went temporarily bat-shit insane at their latest heart-heart talk. ( Actually, you couldn't _really _call it 'talk', for all Tamao would do was embrace Chikaru and sob quietly.) She would occasionally bare her feelings and talk it over with Chikaru, but the hours of 'therapy' was mostly spent with Chikaru running her fingers through Tamao's silky hair and listening to her sobs. Furthermore, Chikaru was quite angry at herself for confessing her feelings for Tamao when she was at her most vulnerable. ' _What__ kind of a horrible person would choose a person's nervous breakdown as a proper time for a confession of love? You sick bitch'_ the evil little voice inside Chikaru's head hissed. ' _A__ coward, that's what. You will always be a worm, and nothing more. You may pretend to be a soft, cuddly teddy bear that everyone wants to hold on to, but inside that teddy bear is a shrivelled up little WORM.'_ Chikaru gave a choked sob at this realization and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Tamao didn't stir.

These were tears of emptiness, the pain of being alone and numbing herself to everyone else around her. If Tamao accepted her, that would probably fill that empty void in her life...but if she didn't...well, she would probably go on living like the worm she was. Tamao was her only exit now. Her only exit out of her self- imposed imprisonment. '_Please, __Tamao__...be mine...'_ Thought Chikaru, looking at Tamao's serene face softly. Then, Chikaru did something totally uncharacteristic of herself. She reached over and stroked Tamao's cheek tenderly, feeling the soft skin under her hands. She let her hand idle down to Tamao's breasts, ( which were hidden only under a layer of nighties, since the nurses had changed her and let her sleep on the hospital bed for a day or so.) Evil Chikaru voice was gone now, only her desire to be with Tamao and at least _pretend _that Tamao liked her back. The soft round contours of Tamao's chest slid across Chikaru's fingers like silk. Chikaru felt a burning heat and desire in her womanly parts as she groped Tamao slightly harder. As much as Chikaru wanted to slide her had _under _the nightie, her conscience told her 'RAPE!!!!' and prompted Chikaru to embarrassedly pulled away her hand, blushing profusely. As horrified as she was at her actions, Chikaru felt...well...a little bit more normal. Maybe she was _not _the empty void she thought herself to be...

Tamao stirred and groaned. She mumbled, ' _Chikaru_ are you there?'

'_Oh no.__ She woke up. __Shewokeupshewokeup__ My groping WOKE HER UP! She'll probably think me a pervert and never go near me again! __Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid__Chikaru__!'_

' Did...did I blow up at you back at the dorms?' She asked weakly.

'_Oh __whewww__...' _ Chikaru felt like she was going to pee herself with relief.

' Erm...You just had a little faint because of all the stress. You'll be fine.'

'I said some really horrible things, didn't I? Komenosai. Chikaru. Those...words...I don't know where they came from...really, I should be happy for...'

Chikaru knew way better than to fill in her sentence. 'Why don't you get some more rest? A nervous breakdown is a serious thing. I'll be sitting right here if you need anything...'

'_Careful __Chikaru__, you're stumbling into dangerous territory...'_ Said the voice in her head.

'Chikaru sempai...I know this sounds a little bit weird...but...'

'Yes?'

'Did you just _confess _to me while I was...you know?'

Chikaru felt like sinking into the floor right about now and pouring several tons of concrete upon her makeshift grave. But, _something _in Chikaru made her confirm it. _Something _that was tired of a facade of happiness . _Something _ that desperately wanted that special someone to love . Of course, it was in the heat of the moment, but the heat of the moment was quite enough.

'I-I-I d-did...ummm...'

A thousand clichéd speeches of love and confessions of love whirled its way through Chikaru's head. In real life, it was _nothing _like the romanticized plays that Chikaru liked to immerse herself in. In real life, it was awkward and agonizing, waiting for the answer when you _knew _you said something quite stupid...

Tamao stayed silent and looked away.

' _Oh__ no. She's rejected me. I'm going to die if I don't hear another word from her-_

'Did you really have a crush on me for all these years, Chikaru sempai?'

Chikaru's face turned a funny looking puce while she nodded.

' Erm...I...kinda...had...you know? A crush on you too...just...too afraid to...' Tamao's words trailed off into a string of non-discernable mumbling.

This was all that Chikaru needed for a healthy boost to her psyche that looked like she drank ten cans of Red Bull. 'Wh-why? I thought...I thought you liked...' Chikaru dared not say the trigger word.

'Nagisa Chan? Yes. I loved her. She was my best friend, and my crush...but you...' Tamao trailed off and looked away.

'I felt you were something unattainable.'

Chikaru spelt the words out in her head word by word. '_Unattainable? That's new.'_

'You were a student council president...while I was just a normal student...I always thought you were one of the popular ones...you know? The social butterfly? I used to steal looks at you while you weren't looking...but...I found even _talking _to you was...'

'Like scaling up Mount Fuji naked...' murmured Chikaru. '_Oh my!__ You just made a joke! The worm __Chikaru__ just made a JOKE! DA __DA__ DUN TSSSSST! Breaking the tension won't work, you know. You're stuck in a rut and you know it. Joking won't help you one-_

Chikaru mentally told the nagging voice to shut up while Tamao laughed with more energy than before. Chikaru joined in nervously. The laughter eventually stopped, and Tamao's blue eyes were boring into Chikaru's.

' I'm...happy to be your second choice...if that's what it is...I'm just happy to be with you Tamao ch-

Tamao suddenly lunged forward with a strength that wasn't quite expected of a patient after a neurotic breakdown and kissed Chikaru full on the lips. Chikaru's eyes flew open wide, her lips temporarily blocking Tamao's invading tongue for a few milliseconds. Her surprise faded, and she let Tamao's tongue slip into her mouth. '_Well. Well...it worked. Hope she doesn't dump you like __Shio__-_ Chikaru mentally blew away the evil voice with a bazooka and slid her arms around Tamao, basking in the warmth of her body heat. Her flushed cheeks burned as Tamao explored her mouth...well...rather expertly, flicking rapidly and twirling itself around her own. Her shame didn't really come from Tamao's expertise, but of her own inexperience. She didn't _really_ share full on kisses like this, even with Shion. Her tongue lolled around clumsily and awkwardly as she _attempted _to lick the roof of Tamao's mouth. Even so, she embraced the experience with all her heart, and made the kiss last for a minute or two before they broke free. Both girls were a little bit sheepish about the thin trail of saliva that still held a flimsy bridge between their mouths. '_It's all happening so fast...I can't believe I'm actually KISSING __Tamao__...'_ Thought Chikaru in a daze. Suddenly, as if _something _had taken over the social reins in her head, Chikaru offhandedly commented, ' You're such a good kisser...I was wondering...umm...who taught you?'

Tamao laughed and rolled her eyes, ' I'll tell you a secret, but promise you won't tell anybody.'

'Promise.'

Tamao leaned forward and whispered something in Chikaru's ear.

'No way. You learned that from _romance novels _in the library? And you practice on the fashion manne-'

'Shhhh!!' Tamao lightly cupped her hand over Chikaru's mouth. Her face was flushing scarlet now, ' I swear, if you tell _anyone, _I'll shave off all your hair.'

'C'mon, Tamao chan, you _know _I don't just betray people like that.'

'Funny, right? How we've pined after each other for years without either of us knowing it.'

'Tell me about it. I was so scared to even _talk _to you.'

' Because I'm scary looking?'

Chikaru had some trouble spitting out the response, ' Well...because you're...really attractive.'

_' Good__ job. Nice choice of words. Hooray for __Chikaru__ mental thesaurus!'_

Tamao giggled, ' Same here. I've kind of always looked upon like some sort of 'queen bee' girl. I thought a measly first year wouldn't even turn your head...'

'_Oh how wrong you are, dear __Tamao__chan__...'_ Thought Chikaru grimly, ' _I'm__ anything but a social magnet. But, whatever floats your boat...I should try not to think such negative thoughts...'_

Tamao floated her hand over to Chikaru's and grasped it gently. Chikaru felt a warm, fluttery feeling in her heart as Tamao did this. As clichéd as it sounded, it was definitely a first for Chikaru, since anything this intimate was way out of her league.

'You were actually my first choice. I just gave up after getting cold feet every time I saw you. Nagisa...was...the closest thing I ever had to an accessible and attractive girlfriend...'

Chikaru stayed silent and waited for Tamao to finish. Today was certainly a day of revelations, it seemed. It looked like Chikaru and Tamao's lives were finally turning for the better...

'I saw her as my last chance. My last chance to love and be loved. I avoided any seriousness though...I never committed to showing Nagisa my true feelings. I would just joke around and make the occasional exaggerated reference of my attraction to her...but I was a coward. I was too scared...I guess...I guess the whole reason she never noticed me was because I held myself back...I didn't have enough courage.'

Tamao's sentences were starting to get punctuated by little sniffles that threatened to turn into sobbing.

' When she rejected me...I felt like it was the end of the world...you know that feeling you get when you miss your plane for a family reunion or something else important?'

Chikaru knew that feeling all too well. She wanted to talk all about the fact that her whole life was centered around that feeling, but didn't want to interrupt Tamao's cathartic speech. She simply nodded.

' Well, this was like missing the _only _plane. The plane with a one way trip to fulfillment. That was why I was so devastated...'

An awkward silence grew between the two. It was approximately nine-o clock in the evening now, and the school infirmary's lights were being depressingly brighter and brighter in contrast to the evening sky outside.

' Our therapy sessions brought me closer to you, and began to shed a _little _light on the answer that was right in front of me. When you confessed...I boarded my flight to fulfillment.'

Tamao's eyes were leaking out small droplets of tears as a joyous smile crossed her lips.

Chikaru felt quite numb with happiness right now, it felt like she had _finally _crawled out of the abyss, boarded a gigantic tractor, and filled it up with dirt while laughed maniacally with Tamao embracing her _in _the tractor. As ridiculous as the scene sounded, Chikaru certainly felt happier than she ever did her whole entire life, ( excluding the time when she got straight A+'s once on her first year report card.)

' Thank you, Tamao chan.' Chikaru whispered softly.

They locked together in another passionate embrace, kissing each other with a fiery passion. Chikaru ran her fingers through Tamao's hair like she did so many times in their therapy sessions. Tamao did likewise, occasionally toying with the ribbons in her hair that made up a great deal of Chikaru's 'innocent' side. Tamao's hands wandered under Chikaru's skirt, griping for the soft mound under her panties. Chikaru gave a gasp of ecstasy when Tamao found her mark, massaging her womanhood softly and attempting to slip _into _her silken lingerie.

As Tamao's slender fingers started to caress the soft folds of her hymen, she stopped and looked at Chikaru in the eyes, _something _was bothering Tamao at the moment, but Chikaru was too immersed in her own little world of ecstasy to notice.

'Chikaru sempai?'

'Whu-what?' That snapped Chikaru out of her trance of pleasure. Tamao's hand slid out of her panties.

'I hear someone coming.'

Pattering footsteps littered the hallways outside. It sounded like two or more people, _trying _to be discreet but failing miserably. Chikaru had a pretty good idea of who it was. Their position was quite compromising right now, to say the least, with Tamao sprawled in a heap over Chikaru. In a desperate flourish of wiggling and struggling, they finally managed to reset themselves in the 'Chikaru looking after Tamao' position, with Chikaru sitting by her bedside and _pretending _to take her temperature.

Remon, Kizune, and Kagome barged in, panting from their little jog from Lulim.

'Chikaru sempai! There you are! You weren't here for the club meeting today, so we figured-

Remon cut into Kizune's sentence, ' We figured that you were with Tamao chan or something!'

Kagome was holding a box full of chocolates in addition to her creepy teddy bear. ' Oshibaru says that he was worried about Tamao and Chikaru, so he got the cooking club to make you some chocolates.'

Remon rolled her eyes and muttered, ' You mean _we _got the cooking club to do our dirty work.'

Kizune piped up, ' Are you okay. Chikaru sempai?'

Chikaru was still reeling from their _almost caught in the act _situation and was still feeling numb and tingly all over, ' Um. Yes. Never better. Er...Tamao Chan's getting better, right, Tamao?'

Tamao feigned _some _weakness and said, ' Yup. Just a little bit dizzy though.'

Kagome sauntered over and handed over the box of chocolates over to Chikaru with a deep bow, miraculously not dropping a quite large Oshibaru in the process, ' Here you go, Chikaru sempai. Oshibaru says enjoy and get better.'

'Erm...thank you, Kagome. You three are so sweet! Anyhow, what happened to the drama club today? Was there _any _progression in the Shakespeare play we're putting up?'

This proved to be the perfect bait for the three girls to latch on to and prattle on about while Chikaru gathered her thoughts. While Kizune was blubbering on about how Othello was a _bald guy _and how Amane didn't want to wear a bald cap, Chikaru let her train of thought run wild, ' _Well__, we can't keep our new relationship a secret forever. Someone's going to find out sooner or later...I know __Tamao__ still hasn't really gotten over __Nagisa__, but I think she genuinely loves me...the way she touched me, you'd think she does it quite often...I wonder if she practices _that _on mannequins too?'_ An obscene picture of Tamao masturbating a mannequin popped into Chikaru's mind, prompting her to mentally punch herself for thinking such impure thoughts about her lover. ' _Get__ a grip on yourself. You're becoming a __hentai__ like that pair __Momomi__ and __Kaname__. I think we'll just keep this a secret until the summer holidays, when there isn't so much stress around the school...' _ Another worrying thought popped into Chikaru's brain, ' _She__ knows I still have my...__ummm__...' _Her mind struggled for a word that didn't sound too obscene, '_'cherry' she must know now that I still haven't lost it yet...Well, it's not like it's anything to be embarrassed about, right? __Right?__ Well, I'm almost eighteen, and I still haven't...yup. It's pretty embarrassing. __Oh dear.'_ Chikaru spaced out for the entire time Kizune was talking, and oblivious old Kizune didn't suspect a thing. By the time she was done talking, Chikaru,( who had a knack for multi tasking.) , took in the main gist of Kizune's speech.

'No. I don't think that Amane should wear a bald cap, and I _don't _think Yaya _or _Hikaru would be happy playing Iago. Find Momomi or something...'

'But Oshibaru says that Momomi's scary!'

'She's not that scary once you get to know. She's always hungry for attention you know, this play will be the ultimate showcase for her villainous skills.'

The three musketeers nodded and murmured in agreement, ' Well, thanks for the idea, Chikaru sempai! We'd better get going now! It's almost curfew. You and Tamao Chan should go back to the dorms too!'

'Oshibaru says that Sister Hamasaka will make you scrub the church with toothbrushes if you don't leave soon.'

'Oh can it, Kagome.' Remon mumbled.

'It's true. Oshibaru heard Sister Hamasaka talk about it in the board room.'

Tamao blanched a little at this, remembering the time when she was made to clean all the stairs of the church. To do it with a toothbrush though..._that _was a little too far.

' Um. Chikaru sempai, I'm feeling much better now. Let's leave. The nurses are off shift now anyways.'

Adding it as an afterthought Tamao said, ' I can't believe they forgot all about me.'

'Don't worry. They're probably grumpy at being underpaid anyways. You know how hard they gave Nagisa the flu shot last time, right?'

'_Oops. You let it slip __Chikaru__.'_

Tamao sighed rejectedly, ' You don't have to treat the name 'Nagisa' like a swearword now, you know. I will always have a place for her in my heart, but now I have-

Tamao stopped herself before she could finish. She stole a furtive glance at the three musketeers staring at her inquisitively.

'Now that I have had therapy from the school psychiatrist.'

' You're seeking treatment? Good for you, Tamao chan!' Chikaru lied right out of her teeth.

Remon looked around nervously, ' Um, guys? It's getting a little dark in here. I think we should be heading back.'

That ended the conversation quite well. Tamao got dressed, ( all the while Chikaru marvelled at how _thin _Tamao had gotten over the past few months.) Kagome said something along the lines of, ' Off we go, Oshibaru.' And the five girls departed for their dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry Panic, Wilted Lily, Part 3

Chapter 3

It was quite the commotion Chikaru and Tamao's relationship caused. It didn't exactly go as planned, and got leaked out to the whole school by the second day they were seeing each other for 'personal' midnight tea parties. Tamao seethed that she would strangle the person that spread the information and stuff soiled panties down her throat when she caught her.

Tamao didn't really see Nagisa's reaction yet. She was probably toddling away with Shizuma somewhere in the vast campus of Astrea hill. As for the rest of the school, the reaction was that of _relief. _Relief that poor Tamao had finally gotten a lover, and the mysterious Chikaru finally came out of her shell. Chikaru mostly shrugged it off, and acted like her old self around the students- aloof, friendly, and just the right touch of weirdness to keep them away. She had recently started up even _more _clubs, each one stranger than the last. 'Oshibaru says that Chikaru sempai can't make anything weirder than standing first in line club.' Kagome announced one day when there were rumours of Chikaru starting up an _anime _club.

Turns out, the anime club was quite a success, and prompted many of the students to become quite baffled and become unofficial existentialists. They watched episodes of Bleach, Sailor Moon, and even Gundam movies from time to time. If Chikaru got the students to sign a waiver, they could see more mature shows such as Elfen Lied, Evangelion, or Beserk.

Tamao commented on how much Tsubomi looked like Lucy when they were watching, causing Tsubomi to fly into one of childish temper tantrums. More clubs included the 'how to flip the birdie club,' (at the insistence of Kaname.) ' Mannequin practice club', 'The Auto Cad club,' 'The Charlie Brown Club, and the most peculiar, ( and disturbing. Chikaru thought of this club in one of her dreams.) 'The Marquis De Sade San tribute club.' Where they read his stories and drew pictures wrote fan-fiction about the perverted Marquis.

Naturally, it attracted a bunch of weird people and gave the discussions a very demented edge.

it was as if Tamao had opened up _more _gateways in Chikaru's creative side ever since they started to be a couple.

Whether this was for better or for worse, no one could really agree, but the two seemed as happy and bubbly as they had ever been, holding hands wherever they went, making out in public places, ( much to Kaname and Momomi's dismay. '_They can't copy our style.'_ Kaname hissed once when they caught them making out under an oak tree.)

And so it went like this for several weeks until the pair caught up with the Momomi and Kaname, who were strutting around and twirling pens around in their fingers. Momomi was desperately trying to flip it over her thumb, watching Kaname enviously as the pen flew around her fingers in a hovering fashion. They caught sight of Tamao and Chikaru sipping Perrier ( '_Perrier__!? Gin kicks Perrier's ass!' _Thought Kaname grimly.) and decided to ask them the question that they were _dying _to ask them for the past few weeks.

' And why do _you _like Happy Tree Friends? I like it cause it's soooo creative! Like when Lumpy san spun around the-

Chikaru was talking to an obviously fascinated Tamao about the joys of Happy Tree Friends when she caught sight of the evil pair walking towards them. Momomi had given up trying to twirl the pen around and was settling for flipping it around her middle and pointer finger.

'So. How are our two new _lovebirds _doing?'

Tamao and Chikaru were both quite good natured people, and didn't really want to start a fight with some misplaced words. ' _Like__Yaya__ would...'_ Thought Tamao absentmindedly.

'Fine. We were just going to talk about the Happy Tree Friends episode 'Shard at Work'! Great distraction from school work, you know...' Chikaru found herself unable to keep her conversation starter afloat when a mischievous gleam appeared in Momomi's eyes.

'Ummm...is something bothering you two?' Tamao piped in, hoping to act as a shield in case the terrible two would attack.

'I was just wondering. Have you two fucked yet?'

Chikaru let out a jet blast of Perrier from her mouth while Tamao choked on a mouthful of hers.

' Sheesh. It's just a simple question. Everybody _knows _you have to screw like dogs in heat quite often if you want to keep up a healthy relationship.' Kaname said helpfully.

Chikaru was still pounding Tamao's back to keep her from gurgling in the Perrier. ' Ummm...wh-wuh-well...we haven't...'

Tamao's bulging eyes finally subsided when she coughed out phlegm coated remnants of the Perrier onto the ground. ' What kind of a question is _that? _That's private!'

'Pffft. I knew it. You two still haven't done it yet. It's _just like _you two. Stop avoiding it. You'll regret it if you do it when you're old bags.' Said Kaname quite venomously.

' We _have _done it too! Like when Tamao Chan gave me a hand j-

'SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!' Tamao squeaked in desperation. ' And besides...that was partial.' Her face had started to blanch into a sickly pastel-like white pallor.

Momomi smirked and attempted to twirl the pen around her thumb again, ' You know, hand jobs don't really count, _unless_ you break the cherry.'

Tamao's face took on the colour of radishes as she groaned and buried her head in Chikaru's shoulders. Chikaru muttered, ' Somebody shoot me and put me out of my misery...'

Kaname put her hand on a blubbering Chikaru's shoulder, ' You know, it's just _not _natural . It's not like you're Buddhists or something. Just...find the right mood...put on some _looooove_music'

Chikaru could feel her shoulder slowly being dislocated by the pressure Tamao was putting on her. 'B-b-but...w-w-we erm...'

Kaname leaned closer to Chikaru and whispered something in her ear. Chikaru's mouth fell open in astonishment as Kaname walked off with Momomi, smirking at the latest victim of their often lewd 'love advice.' Momomi dropped her pen attempting to do the thumb spin. As she bent down to pick it up, Kaname slapped her butt, prompting a series of squeals and 'YOU HENTAI!' From Momomi.

'Are they gone?' Asked Tamao as she disconnected herself from Chikaru's shoulders. Chikaru swore she could feel an indent where Tamao pressed her head...

'What did she whisper to you?'

Chikaru groaned, ' I'd rather not talk about it.'

'C'mon! I have a right to know what those two sickos said to you!'

Chikaru leaned over and whispered in Tamao's ear Kaname's grand secret.

' STRAP ON DILD-

Chikaru slapped her hand over Tamao's shocked exclamation, '_Quiet. _ I don't think they have that stuff in the school now, okay? And no. I don't think it's natural either.'

'Come to think of it, we _really _didn't properly 'do it' either.' Mused Chikaru thoughtfully, ' At least _something _Kamane said was right. You _do _have to be in the right mood. We're just too busy these last few weeks to do _anything. _ You with your studies and me with my clubs and all...'

Tamao wringed her hands together and looked at Chikaru bashfully, ' Say...ummm...do you think...today's _Friday, _right? So _technically..._Tomorrow's our only free day...so...erm...' Tamao looked like somebody had changed her head into Larry the Tomato.

'Alright then...hmmmm...' An awkward silence got between the two girls. The discussion of their sexual relations-to-be was _really _not a good subject to be discussing in the middle of the day on a bench _near _the campus.

Chikaru broke the ice. With her face burning at approximately a hundred degrees, she finally wracked up the courage to ask Tamao just _what _she thought of the fact that her..._thing _still wasn't broken off.

'Tamao chan? Er...I wanted to ask you...when you gave me, you know, the handjob...' Chikaru's stomach twirled around when she said that word, ' Well...you know I'm still a virgin now, right?'

Tamao dared not look into Chikaru's eyes as she mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

'Say what?'

'I'm a virgin too.'

'Oh.'

An even more awkward silence passed between them. Chikaru was kind of surprised, actually. She had always viewed Tamao as a cheerful, outgoing person with no particular trouble in the ways of hooking up with girls. ( She blamed that on her own cowardice towards getting to know Tamao through all those years of isolation.) Well, this was going to make thing quite difficult now. She was _expecting _Tamao to be some sort of a guide through the ways of sexual ecstasy. '_Good old oblivious __Chikaru__, your observation of people sucks, you know __that? She practices kissing according to books from the library__. You should have figured it out by then!'_The obnoxious English accented voice and the evil voice in Chikaru's head screamed at her. '_ Maybe__ if you two stopped fucking around with my head, I would be able to think clearer.' _ Chikaru said to the two voices in her head, feeling quite silly for doing so. Seeing how uncomfortable Tamao was over the whole subject, Chikaru decided to change topics. With a graceful verbal swerve, Chikaru said brightly, ' Speaking of sex, who do you have for sex education this year?'

Tamao seemed quite relieved when the topic was changed, ' Well, my teacher's Mrs.Urashima, she's quite weird, actually...'

The two girls discussed many a topic for an hour before getting off the bench, ( At which Tamao said her ass felt like pins and needles.) and going to check on Chikaru's 'transformation club.'

They were cosplaying Inu Yasha today.

Part 2 of Chapter 3,

Tamao invited Chikaru over for one of their midnight tea parties, _hoping _that it was routine and that it wouldn't be changed by the day's conversations into something more sensual.

Who was she kidding? Tamao was _incredibly _horny now. This was going to be her first time, ( If it even happened.) and she wouldn't be a virgin anymore! Hooray for the rites into womanhood! Even so, she was _really _quite jittery about _how _two inexperienced lesbians can _actually _make love without some awkwardness. '_Urk__Maybe a 69?__Maybe...boobs?__ Yes. Boobs! Boobs are the best way to go...'_ Tamao thought with a burning face. She was dressed in a nightie decorated with obnoxiously smiling Doraemons on it. She furtively practiced sliding the nightie down her shoulders in a seductive manner, only to find that it made her look like a blue lump of poo had slid down her shoulders. '_You're being too negative. Think positive...think positive...like that German kid playing Doom on __youtube__...'_ A unclicking of the door latch made Tamao almost fall off the bed.

'Tamao chan? It's me, Chikaru.'

Oh no. Tamao was caught. Her Doraemon nightie was still sliding down her shoulders like blue poo. Tamao felt herself turning into stone and cracking apart like in those Pokemon cartoons.

Chikaru was suddenly struck by how..._smooth _Tamao's skin looked in the moonlight. '_There's moonlight? How appropriate...'_ mused Chikaru. It looked almost alien-like - it's marble-like slickness being struck by the rays of the moon. Chikaru suddenly felt 'ants in her pants' ( she didn't want to think _horny._ She was too proper for that.) She suddenly wanted to see what the _rest _of Tamao's body looked like. The gentle curves of Tamao's breasts were still shielded by the nightie.

Not for long though.

Chikaru whispered in an almost incoherent mumble, ' Tamao chan...do you...erm...want to...?'

Tamao nodded, still staring at the lump of blue poo that sat below her shoulders.

Chikaru stepped forward and sat on the bed with Tamao.

Tamao finally spoke up, ' You know...if Sister Hamasaka caught us...' Her feeble attempt to delay the inevitable was futile. Chikaru embraced her and lip-locked her. '_Yup.__ It's started...'_ Thought Tamao sleepily as she felt Chikaru's soft lips press against her own, her tongue gently doing a dance with Tamao's own. '_After all these years...I finally found happiness...' _ Thought Chikaru in a stoned state. _This _time, Chikaru was the aggressor, as she took off Tamao's nightie with an ease and grace that was _not _in her sexual repertoire.

Tamao moaned in ecstasy as her nightie fell off, letting the cold air slide onto her skin. '_boobs__heh__...'_ She thought in remembrance of her own thinking. Chikaru felt her pussy pulsing and getting wet as she felt up Tamao's breasts. The nipples were pink, it seemed to defy gravity, _and _it wasn't too big like those balloons on those hentai websites.

'So...smooth...' murmured Chikaru as she stroked Tamao's nipples. The excitement that was building up in Tamao finally erupted as she tore off Chikaru's clothes in a frenzy, prompting Chikaru to do the same with Tamao's Doraemon P.J's . It was a little more awkward for Tamao, since Chikaru was fully clothed, but seeing that she was wearing...black lace lingerie? '_Didn't know __Chikaru__ had it in her...'_ thought Tamao in the heat of moment. It made it all the more arousing for her as she slowly undid her bra and went on to her lace panties. Her pussy was _soaked _now. The heat was unbearable as she felt that _itchiness _that horniness usually induced. Chikaru's breasts were slightly bigger than Tamao's but they still defied gravity and looked perky. Tamao slid her tongue over her sternum, causing Chikaru to give a yelp of ecstasy. ' _ohhh__ boy...it hasn't even started yet...'_ Thought Tamao nervously. Her tongue went down to Chikaru's taut stomach, and slid down into her womanhood.

Chikaru hissed in a breath of air, her eyes watering with the pleasure that Tamao was giving her. Tamao's tongue swished back and forth, playing the outside folds of her clit and eventually getting deeper and deeper. It was a messier experience than Tamao thought it would be. It looked so _neat _in those hentai movies...Chikaru suddenly gave a gasp and let loose an earth shattering orgasm. Since Tamao's face was still buried in her pussy, she took the full brunt of the blast, her face shot with vaginal fluid. ( Although most of it went into Tamao's mouth.) '_Chikaru's__ juices are so sweet...not sour like in those books...' _ Thought Tamao as she tasted Chikaru's juices in her mouth. She was dangerously close to her own orgasm. ' _We__ aren't doing too bad for first timers...not bad at all...' _ Thought Chikaru, who was ready for another round after her _first orgasm _with _another girl._ Tamao's face was still dripping with Chikaru's love juice when she looked into her eyes lustfully and whispered, ' What next?' She held in her own orgasm, hoping it to be an apocalypse causing one when she finally came. For no apparent reason at all, a sudden thought came to Tamao's mind. Something she hadn't thought of when she was thinking about the blueprints of their sex. '_You've always had a little bit of a foot fetish, right? Remember when you sniffed around __Nagisa's__ clothes that time when she was out? You seemed to like her stockings a lot...'_ Tamao tried to protest against the voice, saying that it was too embarrassing to reveal secrets like that at a time like this. The voice continued, ' _That's__ kinky, right? You don't want it to be another boring tit sucking session anyways...__be__ creative! __Sheesh__...Just ask for a foot job already...'_ Tamao took a look at Chikaru's _extremely _well formed foot, turned around at a seductive angle in her half- sitting position in the bed. '_Go on, don't be shy...' _Said the voice deviously. ' Chikaru?'

Chikaru smiled lustfully, ' Yes, Tamao?'

'Do you mind if I...' She took a hold of one of Chikaru's arched and supple feet. ' _So__ smooth...and warm...' _ Thought Tamao. Her juices were seeping out with a vengeance once again.

Chikaru didn't need any more clues. She nodded and let Tamao caress her arch. Her slender toes did a wave motion as Tamao flicked her tongue over Chikaru's soles. Tamao finally let go of her foot and let it slide down into her honey pot. With a somewhat forceful thrust, ( Chikaru was nearing another orgasm.) she pushed her foot into Tamao's pussy, wiggling her toes inside and pushing her feet in and out in a polyrhythmic motion. Feeling the smooth flesh ofa Chikaru's instep slide against her pussy again and again was too much for Tamao. She gave a little shriek and lost all vestiges of self control she once had over her orgasm. The entire _area _around her pussy was splattered with her fluids, causing Tamao slightly reel backwards when the force of her orgasm came. Chikaru gave a soft moan and came again, feeling the warm folds of Tamao's clit around her foot. She suddenly noticed that there was _blood _on her foot. She had, without knowing, broken Tamao's cherry. Her hymen was broken off.

Tamao didn't seem to notice though. She was still sweating and panting from the sheer _ecstasy _she experienced when her orgasm and cherry popped at the _same time._ She brushed away loose strands of blue hair that stuck on her perspiring face. She smiled at Chikaru, ' Thanks...Chikaru sempai...'

'I love you Tamao chan.' Whispered Chikaru. She rolled beside Tamao and caressed her shoulder blades, causing Tamao to squeeze her eyes and expel the last few drops of her juices. Stroking Tamao's silky black hair, Tamao whispered something along the lines of '69...please...' Into Chikaru's ear. Chikaru felt herself growing all hot and bothered again in anticipation of the act. Chikaru repositioned herself so that when Tamao lay on top of her, they would be intertwined like Tetris bricks. Chikaru started first, licking at Tamao's pussy with fervent and wild passion. As Chikaru's tongue was doing a circle around her vulva, Tamao couldn't restrain herself from Chikaru's tempting clit anymore. She buried her face into her pink folds, using her tongue as an exploratory drill bit. She was temporarily quite disturbed by the taste of blood in her mouth, but she then realized that she had, in fact taken away Chikaru's virginity. The combination of Chikaru's sudden sucking motion with her mouth and the warm, sweet, and musky scent of her pussy was too much for Tamao. She gave out an almost pained moan as the last of her juices came from her snatch and all over Chikaru's face. She felt the last few squirts of sticky fluid splash on her lips( along with the remnants of the blood.) and sighed as the last few moments of her orgasm disappeared.

They spent the last few moments of their sexual encounter stroking and licking each other's breasts, trying to squeeze in the last fantastic orgasm before their bodies were completely spent. As Tamao nestled her head against Chikaru's breasts as they did so many times before in their 'therapy' sessions, she felt her vagina tighten, clench and let go, with a few drops of fluid seeping out. Thought it was quite a dry orgasm, it didn't feel any less magic than the previous ones she experienced. She kissed Chikaru on her collarbone, ' Guess we did it without a strap on dildo, right?' Tamao murmured sleepily.

'We'll rub it in Momomi and Kaname's faces tomorrow.' Said Chikaru, the red ribbons in her hair standing slightly askew. ( She kept it on for the whole duration of their lovemaking.)

'Not bad for a first time...' Said Tamao even more sleepily. She could feel her energy being gently sapped away as Chikaru ran her fingernails over her shoulder blades.

'_Not bad at all...' _ Thought Chikaru as Tamao fell asleep in her embrace. Ironically, she fell asleep on her shoulders again. ' _At__ least she's not going to make an indent this time...' _ Chikaru thought as sandman sprinkled his sleep dust over her. ' _ I'm going to make a note ...(yawn.) to ask...student...council...for...more...sex...__toyssss__...' _Chikaru thought up this last bit in a quite a dreamy state, finally crossing over into sleep in a tight embrace with Tamao.


End file.
